Gods and Demigods of the past read Lightning thief
by Beeastmode
Summary: This is a read the story of the book because there are only 2 complete ones
1. Where did they go?

This is the start of the story

(Percy POV)

The seven (A/N Leo isn't alive yet this is Pre ToA) and I were lying on the ground after we had our daily sparring session. I was the last one to fall because the ground was still supporting me and giving me a bit of power. If you're wondering how I am able to control the ground, it is basically because my father is Poseidon the god of Horse, King of the Sea, Stormbringer, and EARTHshaker. Back to the topic we were all lying on the ground. After 5 minutes we all slowly got up. As we walked out of the arena all the girls started staring at us and some (Aphrodite girls) were drooling at our Eight packs. I had an eight-pack and I was well muscled but not overly muscled like that Jerkules (Hercules) I had a perfect swimmer body. Jason and Frank both had eight packs but they were more of a bodybuilder build but it didn't look bad on them. Piper, Hazel and finally my GIRLFRIEND Annabeth chase were sending glares to anyone who looked in our direction.

"Nice training sessions guys you all managed to stand for a longer time than before," I said. You see after the end of the Giant War Jason and Frank challenged me into a 3 way fight to see who was the most powerful demigod, it was an amazing fight but I had barely started sweating, I realised that since this fight was going nowhere I used my earthshaker powers to knock them both down and knock them out. Ever since that event, the five keep on trying to spar me and withstand my earthshakers power without going into the air or water.

"Yeah it was nice we improved a bit but I am wondering if there is a way to calculate the biggest earthquake you can do and make a machine then I will try and balance on that" Annabeth replied trying to look into my soul.

"I don't think you can wise girl," I said using my nickname for her

"Why not" she wondered

"Cuz the sea is unpredictable" I replied cheekily

"That's enough flirting with you guys," Piper and Hazel said out of nowhere

" whatever, go and take a shower then meet back at the mess hall," Jason said before an argument broke out.

"Yeah," Frank said, trying to be a part of the conversation.

As we were starting to leave a flash as bright as the sun teleported us somewhere.

This is the start of the story

(Percy POV)

The seven (A/N Leo isn't alive yet this is Pre ToA) and I were lying on the ground after we had our daily sparring session. I was the last one to fall because the ground was still supporting me and giving me a bit of power. If you're wondering how I am able to control the ground, it is basically because my father is Poseidon the god of Horse, King of the Sea, Stormbringer, and EARTHshaker. Back to the topic we were all lying on the ground. After 5 minutes we all slowly got up. As we walked out of the arena all the girls started staring at us and some (Aphrodite girls) were drooling at our Eight packs. I had an eight-pack and I was well muscled but not overly muscled like that Jerkules (Hercules) I had a perfect swimmer body. Jason and Frank both had eight packs but they were more of a bodybuilder build but it didn't look bad on them. Piper, Hazel and finally my GIRLFRIEND Annabeth chase were sending glares to anyone who looked in our direction.

"Nice training sessions guys you all managed to stand for a longer time than before," I said. You see after the end of the Giant War Jason and Frank challenged me into a 3 way fight to see who was the most powerful demigod, it was an amazing fight but I had barely started sweating, I realised that since this fight was going nowhere I used my earthshaker powers to knock them both down and knock them out. Ever since that event, the five keep on trying to spar me and withstand my earthshakers power without going into the air or water.

"Yeah it was nice we improved a bit but I am wondering if there is a way to calculate the biggest earthquake you can do and make a machine then I will try and balance on that" Annabeth replied trying to look into my soul.

"I don't think you can wise girl," I said using my nickname for her

"Why not" she wondered

"Cuz the sea is unpredictable" I replied cheekily

"That's enough flirting with you guys," Piper and Hazel said out of nowhere

" whatever, go and take a shower then meet back at the mess hall," Jason said before an argument broke out.

"Yeah," Frank said, trying to be a part of the conversation.

As we were starting to leave a flash as bright as the sun teleported us somewhere.

 **That's the first Chapter sorry if this is short. Remember to review, please.**


	2. Introducing the demigods

(Percy Pov)

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" we all screamed. Now you may be wondering why, it's because we were dropping to floor from a mile and there was no sea below us, it's just white like marble.

(Hestia Pov) DIdn't expect that di you ;)

I was starting to get frustrated ever since I've stepped down from my throne and gave it to Dionysus fights are occurring more and more often today was the usual fight between Poseidon and Zeus over who Rhea like best or between Poseidon and Athena about Athens or between Apollo and Artemis whos older and Artemis telling Apollo not to hit on her hunters, there were fights everywhere. I was about to do something until a Bright White flash that made everyone except Apollo close their eyes. Once we opened them again we saw 13 demigods and a satyr falling, Athena and I immediately put a couch and a HUGE bed for them to land on.

(Third Person Pov)

Once the demigods were safe and ok. Zeus was the first to break the silence by going

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT AND OLYMPIAN MEETING" with lightning flashing and the distant sound of thunder. Everyone rolled their eyes at Zeus's theatrics. Before the demigods could respond another flash happened and out came Hades, Perseus (the original one), Theseus, Orion, Orpheus and Finally Hercules, all the demigods had to hold back Percy who was showing the power of Titan. Hestia waved at Hades to take a seat by the hearth and he accepted. The other demigods went to the bed which turned into a really long couch.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHO ARE YOU" Zeus bellowed while pointing at the first set of demigods (the 'new' ones).

"You don't recognize us?" the one with the messy black hair asked

"Should we" Athena replied while taking a glance at the goddesses to find them all drooling while looking at the boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes that could make you look in them forever.

"Yeah, we did not save Olym… Ouch, Annabeth what was that for" The boy replied again.

"Annabeth? As in my daughter Annabeth" Athena asked

"The one and only" The black haired boy replied

"How she's only 3 right now" Athena replied

"Wait what?! What year is it" Annabeth asked

"1993, why," Hestia said

"Holy Sh*t, we traveled back in time about 14 years" (A/N I'm doing this based on their ages, Annabeth is 17 in HoO and 14 years ago she would be 3 and since in HoO a year didn't go, back it technically would be 2011 so yeah)

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed. Just then a box appeared on Athena's Lap. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to open it. Once it was open there was a letter inside, everything got quiet. Athena read

"Dear gods and Demigods,

We have sent these demigods back into the past so that you can learn about your mistakes and how they cost them, you will read books to see what they went through especially one of them his name is Percy Jackson, he changed the way you gods live, you will read about his life from when he was twelve. Now all the Demigods have to introduce themselves to you and they HAVE to use their full titles, only some of them can say their godly parent and they know who they are. I would also bring all the minor gods in here as they should know about this too, don't worry they have been filled in on this already so they know what is going on. The books will come shortly.

Regards,

The Fates and the Most Awesome god ever Apollo'

"I'm still awesome in the future," Apollo said with a bright smile

"Demigods could you please introduce yourselves," Hestia asked in her usual polite and peaceful tone.

"Okay here we go, I'm Hercules" Cue Growls from Percy and Annabeth "and this is Perseus Orpheus, Theseus and, Orion, I'm sure you already know about us and what we have done but if you don't just know that I am the greatest Hero ever and complete the toughest 12 labours" Hercules added, The seven growled at Hercules.

"We are Connor and Travis Stoll" the both said simultaneously

"Sons of Hermes" Hermes gave them both a smile

"Clarisse La rue Daughter of Ares and Drakon Slayer and Girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez"

"WHAT WHERE IS HE I'M GONNA PUMMEL HIM" Chris visibly shrunk at this

"Chris Rodriguez Son of Hermes and Boyfriend of Clarisse" Ares sent him a glare and then looked at Hermes who was wide-eyed.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and Praetor of the twelfth legion" Ares Changed to Mars and Gave him a salute.

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis" As she said this Hades and Poseidon both groaned while Hera was trying her best not to pummel her husband in front of these demigods. Artemis, however, was wondering what happened to Zöe, she looked to Thalia who had the 'talk to you later look' she nodded and leaned back into her throne.

"REALLY brother, keep it in your pants for once," the Hades and Poseidon said, while Zeus just blushed

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Boyfriend of Piper Mclean, Champion of Hera, Slayer of the Trojan Sea monster, Defeator of krios and destroyer of Saturn's throne bane of Ga-oof, what was that for Piper" Jason said while all the gods were wide-eyed and staring at Zeus and Hera who both just groaned and hide their faces in their hands.

"We don't need them to get a heart attack, Jason, now I'm Piper Mclean Daughter of Aphrodite Jason Grace's Girlfriend and Charmspeaker" The gods went wide eyed at this again but kept themselves under control.

"Nico de Angelo, umm I'm not allowed to say my parent but I think you could guess if you tried," Nice said while Athena began thinking of whose son he is, Hades was wondering why he was out of the Lotus Casino and where's Bianca

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto but my father did not break the oath I was born about 80 years ago I died and came back to life thanks to Nico over here, I am also the Girlfriend of Frank Zhang, btw my father did not break the oath on both sides," Hazel said while Athena got mad that she couldn't figure out where he was from

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo Boyfriend of Nico, he's too shy to admit it but he knows it's true" Will spoke, Hades and Apollo looked at each other then nodded saying that if they were happy then they are okay with it but they did send a warning if they broke each other boys visibly gulped.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Traverser of the sea of monsters and the Labyrinth, carrier of the Sky, girlfriend of Percy Jackson and Architect of Olympus." Annabeth said while Showing her grey streak of hair. All the gods looked impressed while Athena looked at her daughter with pride. Annabeth seemed to like all the attention but remember to keep her Fatal flaw under check

"Why would Olympus need an Architect," Artemis asked, all the demigods looked at the floor shuffling their feet

"We can't tell you?" the boy with messy black hair said, the gods just accepted seeing the uncomfortable situation the demigods were in.

"Carry on then," Poseidon said.

"My name is Percy Jackson, I can't say my parentage." just then Thunder shook the structure, all the gods looked at Zeus but he just shook his head saying it wasn't him, just then the voice of the fates came in. "YOU MUST SAY YOUR FULL TITLE PERSEUS JACKSON" Perseus looked at Percy in shock

"You were named after me"

"Yes I was it should be stated why in the book, back on to the topic (looks up to the ceiling) do I have to you know I don't like to brag, besides I didn't do anything to talk about" The gods looked surprised that this male demigod didn't want to brag while Hestia looked with him with a happy glint in her eyes.

"YES" Came the voice of the fates.

"Fine I will, it's not like I have a choice, As you know I am Percy Jackson, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, Slayer of the three Furies, the three Gorgons, Medusa, the Minotaur and all the other monsters that exist, Bane of the Titans, slayer of Hyperion, Carrier of the Sky, Saviour of Artemis, Hero of Olympus, Bane of the Giants and helped in the Downfall of Ga-" He closed his mouth before he said the worst part. All the Gods were looking at him wide-eyed, Zeus was looking at the demigod to see if he was a threat and with a lust of power in his eyes, which was noticed by Percy who growled in return, while Hercules was drowning in Envy from all the attention this demigod got.

"Why would Artemis need saving," Apollo asked in worry for his sister's safety

"Atlas" was all Percy said, he then got a glimpse into the future to see a chained bloody and bruised Artemis, he looked up to make sure that she was ok and sighed when he saw her on her throne.

"Oh you forgot to add the greatest hero in history" all the new Demigods added while Hercules sneered at him

"Okay, now that we have introduced each other, why don't we start reading the first book now… What's it called anyone" Percy said trying to get all the attention to go somewhere else, apparently it worked as Athena the read the cover "It is called Percy Jackson: and the Lightning Thief", all the demigods paled considerably while Percy just groaned

"why is it always me. Well let's start anyways, who will read first" he said, Surprisingly Hades had his hand up first,

"I will read first young demigod," he said, Percy tossed him the book and he read the first chapter


	3. The start of the books

**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

Everyone looked at each other questionably while Percy looked like he was lost in the past.

"Are all the Chapters going to be named this weirdly?" Hades asked

"Knowing Percy Probably" Thalia suggested, Hades started to read again.

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

All the Demigods sighed, while the gods looked at each other thinking _Is it really that bad_.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That was pretty good advice coming from Percy anyways," Thalia said, a hey was heard from Percy while everyone else laughed. Hades Continued reading

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check," Thalia said

 **It's scary.**

"Double check," Nico said

 **Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Triple Check" Percy finished

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

 **But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Is it really that bad?" Demeter asked

"Most of the times...Yeah" most of the demigods said while all the gods looked down at their feet.

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You couldn't have Percy," Thalia said with a sad smile

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes" everyone stated while Hercules looked happy that no-one liked him not picking up the sarcasm in the word

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

"See even he agrees with us" Hercules seemed to grin widely at this

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mentalcase kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds nice" Athena and Annabeth stated

 **I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

Annabeth gave a disappointed look towards who was looking at the ground hoping that Gabe wasn't in this story.

 **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"He sounds like Chiron doesn't he," Theseus said while the demigods of old agreed. Athena looked Horrified that this child sleeps in class.

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"You just jinxed yourself Perce" Nico stated

"I know Nic believe me I know" Percy replied back

 **Boy, was I wrong.**

"When am I not," Percy said shocking most of the gods

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

By the end of this everyone was on the floor laughing and struggling to breathe.

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"No don't ruin the streak," some of the immature people said *Cough Apollo Cough*Hermes

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and ketchup sandwich.**

Most of the new Demigods were growling by now because they all thought of Grover as a friend somewhat.

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Uhh Grover blowing his cover," Annabeth said

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"WHAT!" Most of the Demigods shouted while Poseidon was trying not to show his anger as he had figured out this child was his

 **by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Oh" they all replied

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it, I'm getting bored with the no-action thing" Ares stated while not noticing Aphrodite looking at him with disgust

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"I do as well but not in my hair," Aphrodite said

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat**

"Aww it was going to get good stupid satyr," Ares said while Dionysus was not looking happy.

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Oooh Foreshadowing Scary," Hermes said

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer" Most of the gods stated.

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Yeah right, Nervous Breakdown my ass" Percy said already knowing it was a monster.

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No that would be N-" Thalia closed her mouth before she could say anymore while Athena was trying her best to figure out who was the Parent of Nico

 **She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"That's Cruel" Hermes and his children stated, all the gods rolled there eyes at this.

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

Most shuddered at this

 **I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover!" Thalia and Annabeth shouted

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

 **It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did," Chris said

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

"What are the odds that it's Kronos eating his kids," Hades asked

"10/10" most gods said.

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Called it" Hades stated

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"GOD!" Zeus thundered **A/N(Get it the god of thunder thundered Lmao :P)**

"I'm sure it was a mistake Lord Zeus," Annabeth said not wanting her boyfriend to become ashes.

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"See" Annabeth stated

 **"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Try Being in it then comment," Hera said

 **"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"He just Summarised the the…" Athena couldn't finish because she was in shock at this demigods capability to summarise the greatest war in history in less than 20 words.

"Oh my us, I never thought it would be possible to make Athena shocked or confused" Poseidon stated while laughing

 **Some snickers from the group.**

"Why, he got the question right?" Hestia asked

"Mortals are weird," Percy said

"I don't think Rachel would like that" Connor Said

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Hermes, Connor, Travis, Chris and Apollo stated

 **"Busted," Grover muttered**

"Oh no… We think like a Goat!" They stated while hugging each other and fake crying

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears," Clarisse said

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Happy note?" Will asked

"Connor wright down Chiron's name for an appointment at 3 Pm on Tuesday," Travis said while pulling out a black book and handing it to Connor who took out a pen and started writing

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Not everything but close" Hephaestus said

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"About the Titans" Orion asked

 **"About the Titans?"**

Everyone laughed at that.

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It's for the best Seaweed brain," Annabeth said letting the nickname slip

"I know wise girl" Percy replied back while playing with her hair

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"That's tough man," Frank said not having Dyslexia helped

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

Probably has most people thought

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other while wondering, why were we fighting. Athena then made a connection between the title and why Poseidon was fighting and gasped. She looked at the demigods and saw that they were shaking their heads and nodded understanding what would happen if she said it out loud

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Hermes shook his head confirming she was not his.

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"I know," Percy said surprising the gods again by his humility.

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

There were quite a few snickers at this

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Is someone a mama's boy" Hercules sneered

"Yeah I am is there a problem with that. At least I care about my family and don't backstab them like you did" Percy said while pulling out Anaklumos **(Is that how you spell it)** or riptide. Artemis looked shocked that the boy was holding her Lieutenants sword. While Hercules was seething with anger. Percy just walked back and sat back down.

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Cue More Growls

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Aphrodite looked green

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

 _A wave_ Most god's thought, while Poseidon looked nervous

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

 **"—the water—"**

 **"—like it grabbed her—"**

"POSEIDON" Zeus and Hades shouted

"Zeus I wouldn't talk seeing as you have two children both from a broken oath," Poseidon said trying to calm his brother down. Hades was still mad but seeing as this would get him nowhere sat back down

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NEVER Guess your punishment that's a violation of rule 23," Hermes and his kids said

"There's a rule book?" Artemis asked

"Of course would you like to see" Hermes inquired

"No," Artemis said suppressing a shudder from what vile things could be in that book

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Told ya," Travis said

"No one said you were wrong," replied Dionysus making everyone jump in surprise that he was actually listening.

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Dionysus, Artemis ,and Hermes gave a Nod for being braver than most satyrs and standing up to a monster.

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me.**

"Awww" the Females cooed.

 **Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But—"**

 **"You—will—stay—here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

By now most people figured out it was a monster but were trying to figure out which one while Nico and Hades both knew who it was, Hades started moving ever so slightly away from Poseidon should he have to feel his younger brothers wrath.

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

A few growls appeared at this

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

All the demigods except Annabeth shuddered, all the gods looked nervous.

"How bad could it be I don't think anyone could be scared of this little punk" Ares stated

"You don't want to know," Nico said while shuddering

"Ok I'll see," Ares said

"It doesn't just work like that you have to offend someone he cares about," Thalia said while shaking her head

"Ok, Punk I'm going to hurt you so much you're gonna beg for mercy, I'll first start by killing your girlfriends and then I wi-" Ares couldn't continue as the room got darker and then he looked at Percy, what he saw scared him shitless. Percy had a Dark Greek Fire green flame around him, the floor was shaking and there was lightning and thunder going around him, he had the water from the air making him rise up to face Ares. Ares then looked into his eyes, they were Dark Green Whirlpool that made you see your darkest nightmare. He shuddered and started Crying, it was too scary. Percy suddenly stopped when Annabeth whispered into his ears, all the gods were stunned and scared (except Poseidon) by how much power he had, Poseidon looked at Percy with a fierce pride in his eyes.

"Let's move on shall we," Hades said trying to get out of this awkward situation

"I agree, we shall," Zeus said

 **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster," Orpheus said

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"I'm not so sure," Poseidon said

 **I wasn't so sure.**

"Like Father like Son eh," Apollo said while everyone else was laughing

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Everyone Groaned

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"You wish Percy you wish," Hades said darkly, sending shivers up everyone's spines

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"When is it Ever" the demigods sighed

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Oh great just Great," Poseidon said with worry clearly evident on his body.

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Thalia and Nico both looked at each other "Percy did-" Thalia started

"The safe thing" Nico finished they both turned and looked at him as if he was sick.

"What do you mean the safe thing" Poseidon asked

"Oh, usually Percy like to do things dangerously like jumping of monuments or fighting monsters without a weapon a-" Percy cut him of there, with his hand

"Dude you don't want my dad to faint do you?" Asked Percy with a glare

"No, No I don't," Nico said while trying to repress a shudder

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Away with what?" Zeus asked

"..." Nobody answered, Zeus just huffed and leaned back into his throne.

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"You wish punk," Ares said

 **I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

 **Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Oh seaweed brain," Annabeth said while lying down on Percy's lap, Athena dislike there friendship and sent a glare towards Percy who ignored it

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Bro how much did you make," Travis asked

"About 500 Dollars (USD)" Percy said, Travis and Connor were looking at Percy like they won the lottery

"Teach us your ways master," They said in unison,

"Umm...No" Percy said with a tone that said end of discussion.

 **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"It's actually a good book," Frank said

"Well I can't read it because my dyslexia is super bad," Percy said

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," she hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Suddenly the Room Darkened, everyone looked at Poseidon who had his trident in hand and was pointing it at Hades. "YOU. SENT. A FURY. AFTER MY SON" after each word he took a step towards Hades who quivering in fear. Before he could harm Hades, Hestia and Percy both took action.

"Dad, DAD, I'm still alive as you can see so chill out and beside Hades had false information, it wasn't his fault," Percy said. As he said this hestia used her power over the Hearth to calm Poseidon down. After Poseidon sat down in his throne, Hades started reading.

 **Then things got even stranger.**

"How is that possible" Aphrodite asked

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Everyone Held a breath

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp" Ares muttered and was soon covered in sea water, courtesy of Poseidon

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Natural?" asked Orion

"Percy is natural swordsmen the best the world has ever seen" Percy blushed at that compliment but didn't add anything

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

Everyone Cheered

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Annabeth sent a look to Percy that said 'why didn't you tell me this'

"I thought the Minotaur was your first monster Percy"

"No, it was the Second, this was the first I didn't tell you because it wasn't that big" Percy replied

"NOTHING BIG, Percy you defeated a Fury you can brag about that, it is a HUGE deal," Thalia said, Hercules was thinking how to get rid of Percy.

 **I was alone.**

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"The mist is still affecting him" Athena wondered to herself

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Yeah right Perce Magic mushrooms, wow," Nico said

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"NO" Everyone shouted

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who" Orion and Theseus asked

 **I said, "Who?"**

They both blushed, Hard.

 **"Our teacher. Duh!"**

"Ah, the mist is affecting their stubborn minds," Hermes said beating Athena to it.

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Lying lessons with Grover at 5 Pm next to the Big house on Sunday" Connor stated to Travis

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Apparently Zeus Thinks so too" Hera stated

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's the end of the chapter everyone," Hades said while bookmarking the page then closing the book.

"And that's how you lie Kids" Hermes stated while Hades passed the book to Hestia. To read the Chapter

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope You like this new chapter, I uploaded three chapters today because I won't be able to upload for a week or two because I have my tests coming up so I have to prepare, as always Reviews would always be appreciated, I would like you to tell me whose Pov (Point of view) I should add and which Characters should I add.**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **BeeastMode**


	4. Apology (No I'm not abandoning it)

Hi Guys,

I know it's been a long time but the exams have been tough and they are taking my time up, I would like to know if you would like a crap chapter then let me know, then I can upload it quickly then I will take a bit longer, hopefully by this week if not then I'll try my best to make sure it is done by next weekend, I'm sorry for the lack of updates I hope you guys understand, I am still amazed at the response that this has got and I will make sure to upload more freqeuntly./div

Bye (For now:)  
Beeastmode


	5. The Fates did what?

(Third Person pov)

THREE OLD LADIES KNIT

THE SOCKS OF DEATH

After Hestia read this many people raised their eyebrows but said nothing. Athena, Artemis, Annabeth and Hestia all gasped as they realised what this meant, Hades had a suspicion but said nothing.

"You didn't tell me about this" Annabeth said while turning to face percy.

"It wasn't that important" Percy said, Annabeth wanted to scream but to make sure some people don't panic she just huffed and turned around

I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blonde woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher

since Christmas.

"Ah, I love the mist and those arrogant mortals" Hermes said

Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.

"You are a psycho Percy" Thalia stated

"Nice to know how other people think of me" Percy said while giving a fake glare to Thalia

It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.

"Almost?" Dionysis asked

Almost.

"I bet it was grover" Thalia and Annabeth stated

But Grover couldn't fool me.

"Grover" Everyone groaned

When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.

"Lying lessons at 7 for Grover, Connor" Hermes said while looking at his sons

Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.

"No, really?" Hercules said while thinking 'How can anyone be so stupid, hah I better he could never beat me, I will show them who the real greatest hero.'

I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.

Some people shivered at having constant nightmares of it

The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

"Whoa, Uncle P and dad are fighting real bad, you haven't fought like this since Uncle P trapped you in that net" Apollo said. Poseidon had an idea of what it could be as he had made a connection with the title. He hoped that it wasn't true but by the looks of it he might be correct.

I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.

Athena was horrified that someone could be so bad at their studies, she looked at her daughter and gave disappointed look but was surprised when she returned it with a glare

I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.

"Oh percy" Annabeth said while cuddling into him, much to the annoyance of Athena.

Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.

Annabeth giggled "it means an old drunk person" she said while she sat on his lap

"So basically D" Ares joked only to have vines growing at his feet, the whole throne room erupted in laughter, it took 5 minutes for everyone to calm down

The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.

Fine, I told myself. Just fine.

I was homesick.

"Hah, you can't even stay in school, how can you be better than me" Hercules said, Everyone sent him a glare

I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side,

"Awwww" many of the females cooed while Percy blushed

even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.

"Paul doesn't have poker parties" Will said

"This isn't Paul, this was before him" Percy said with thunder and surrounding him

And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.

"Awww" all the females cooed

I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.

"Good" Annabeth said

The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.

"How could you throw a book" Athena said to Percy with a harsh glare. Annabeth just shook her head and showed her disappointment. Percy just looked down not wanting to look at Annabeth's face

Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.

"Well you know now" Jason (grace) said, Poseidon didn't like the sound of that

I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.

Conner and Travis shivered. The gods looked at them questioningly "Demeter cabin prank gone bad" is all they said

I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.

I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.

"Good" Athena said while Poseidon rolled his eyes

I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.

"That's nice" Hestia said

I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."

"Oh dear" Thalia said while shaking her head at the bad timing

I froze.

I'm not usually an eavesdropper,

"Suuuuure" Nico said sarcastically while remembering how Percy saw him talking to Hades about his mother.

but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.

"He has a point" Shrugged Apollo

I inched closer.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."

"Were still waiting Chiron" Piper stated

"Nice to know I have support guys" Percy said sarcastically

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "

"What deadline" some of the gods wondered

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, he saw her... ."

"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"It didn't" Percy stated

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You didn't fail grover, it was my choice" Thalia said while glaring at the book

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"

The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.

"Noooo! Don't give away your position" Hermes shouted

Mr. Brunner went silent.

My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.

"Good don't leave any evidence you were there" Apollo said

A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.

"Chirons in his full form" Demeter asked

I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.

A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.

A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"What happened on the solstice" Hera asked

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.

Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.

Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.

"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?

I didn't answer.

"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Just... tired."

I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.

"Won't work peter he can read your emotions" Dionysus said startling everyone that he was listening

I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.

"Don't" Poseidon said

But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.

"When are you not" Annabeth sighed

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,

"THREE HOURS, THAT'S torture" All the greeks said, even Annabeth

my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.

For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.

"I don't think it was sarcastic" Aphrodite said, it caused Percy to go green and Annabeth want to kill nancy

I mumbled, "Okay, sir."

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

"Oh Chiron" Orion said

My eyes stung.

Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.

"Thats harsh" Clarisse said

"Right," I said, trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Chiron needs to work on his pep talks" Will sighed

"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy—"

But I was already gone.

On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.

The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me,

"You are not a Delinquent" Annabeth said while hugging percy who sighed thinking that it was true and that he was nothing and worthless.

but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.

"WE ARE NOT NOBODIES" Zeus and Heracles said (Would you like Hercules or Heracles Let me now)

They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.

"That's nice, at least they cared" Hestia said while percy thought yeah right and I'm kronos.

What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.

Everyone looked at percy with pity except for hercules, he was trying to hide his anger at just how much attention this demigod was receiving from all the gods.

"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."

They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.

"Oh… Never mind" Hestia said

The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.

"Is it just me or does grover sound like a stalker here?" Travis askes

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.

"Satyrs are bad at hiding their emotions" Dionysis said

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

"Probably gave him a heart attack" Thalia said

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

"Is he seriously trying to keep it up" Apollo said

I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.

"NOOOOOOOOO, you never confess a crime" Connor said while hugging travis and fake crying

"But he didn't commit a crime" Artemis asked

"..." There was no reply

"Men" Artemis muttered

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

"Nothing much except for the whole thing" Hera said while rolling her eyes

He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover is a terrible liar" Clarisse stated

"Grover—"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

Clarisse turned pink and muttered "Shut up" while everyone laughed

His ears turned pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card.

"Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island,

New York (800) 009-0009

"Why is it in Cursive" Zeus asks Dionysus

"Uhmm…. I'll change it?" Dionysus replies with a shrug

"What's Half—"

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."

My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.

"Pfft if Grover was rich then dad would be an Olympian" Nico says while laughing

"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

"More like summer camp" Percy says

He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

"That's harsh" Hestia says while giving Percy a disappointed look.

It came out harsher than I meant it to.

"Good" Hestia says while nodding her head

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."

I stared at him.

All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.

"Awww" the goddesses cooed

And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.

"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"

There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.

"Ewww" Aphrodite said while most people were turning green(not like the hulk)

The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" Zeus stated

We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

"That can't be, how are you still alive" Athena said, Annabeth was catching on to what is happening.

"No...Percy you never told me, you're going to d-"Annabeth said just a tears were threatening to spill.

"Shhh, it will be okay, I'm right here, that means i'm not dead" Percy said while making smooth circles on Annabeth's back.

"How" Athena asked

"You'll find out" Percy replied

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandanas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.

"You shouldn't be alive" Hades said

"But I am, deal with it and move on, the fates obviously weren't done with there toy" Percy says, The anger in his voice at the end shocked everyone because they all though he was a really laid back guy. Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other horrified, they were both thinking the same thing. He's becoming like Luke, the resentment in his voice is clear, hopefully he won't get influenced by anyone or turn bad, I don't know what I would do without him.

I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.

"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"y

"Not funny perce. Not at all" Jason grace said

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

"No one say a word"

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."

"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Why did you not go in there?" Poseidon asked, everyone was near tears but none more than annabeth who was crying and pounding Percy's chest screaming why over and over again. Percy tried to tell her it was ok but she didn't listen. Apollo empathised with her as he was remembering daphne who left him because of Eros and his Led arrows.

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.

Annabeth had fainted from hyperventilating. Percy splashed her but she didn't wake, she only woke until Apollo came down and sent a warm glow to her forehead.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

"Now it works" Thalia said while looking worriedly and Annabeth.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.

No one said anything at this

Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. "Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing… Just everything" Hercules said while rolling his eyes, Nico made his shadow change into a wolf. "Ahhhh" Hercules said while trying to run from his own shadow

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

"Much Much worse" Zeus said

His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.

"Good Observation" Artemis said

He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

Grover it was my choice you dolt" Thalia said while finding something to shock

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"He sounds so freaky" Orion said

"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.

"I'm guessing he didn't keep his promise" Thalia said

"How would you know?" Jason Grace asked

"Because I would do the same thing" Thalia said. Jason was starting to feel uncomfortable at the relationship between Percy and his older sister.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.

No answer.

"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

"You knew that" Will asked

"Yeah" Percy replied

He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.

"That's the end of a very nerve racking chapter Hestia said. Just as she said that a flash happened and standing there were…

And that's a wrap, thanks for reading. All characters and rights go to Rick.

Peace,

Beeastmode


	6. Percy's Childhood

**Hi guys,**

 **As I said in the previous chapter I will be uploading more often as I have summer holidays. I'm thinking of making jason jealous of percy because of how powerful percy is. Now On with the story.**

Once the light dimmed down standing there was Reyna, Grover, Chiron and Lupa.

"Ahhhhhh" Grover said as he moved his arms frantically thinking he was captured. Once he opened his eyes he realised he was on Olympus. "Ohh...Uhmm hi." Said grover confused while Reyna got on one knee and bowed her head. Looking around Chiron noticed that the demigods were here.

"What is going on here?" he asked

Annabeth explained to them what was going on and asked them to give their name and titles.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Hero of Olympus and transporter of the Athena Parthenos." The gods eyes widened at this.

"Grover Underwood, Lord of the wild, Finder of Pan, Traverser of the labyrinth, Helped Percy Jackson in all his quests, Defeater of Hyperion and Hero of Olympus." The gods eyes widened that a satyr accomplished so much while Reyna and Octavian were staring at him like and alien thinking _I thought fauns were useless beggars I think we will need to change that_.

After that we started reading again.

Poseidon started reading as he picked up the book

 **GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS**

Grover blushed while everyone else laughed

 **Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"Called it" Thalia said while Grover frowned remembering this part

 **know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"**

"That would feel weird" Hermes said

 **Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up,**

"Nice to know" Said at the same time making Grover get nervous at what they were planning

 **so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

 **"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

"I moved" Percy said before anyone said anything

 **A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"She is the best most caring and innocent person i've ever met" Said Annabeth

"She's like the mom we never had" Thalia, Jason and Nico said while remembering their past parents.

"She's perfect" Poseidon said. Aphrodite squealed seeing that he was still in love with her while Hera was upset that he wasn't staying faithful to his wife.

 **Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.**

"You know that applies for you as well percy" Nico said

"No… I'm not that good, I mean there were so many better people like Michael yew, Selina and Beckendorf (Spelling)." Percy said, Most of the demigods sighed thinking that he would never understand.

 **Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five,**

Zeus squirmed in his seat at the glares he received

 **and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

"That is terrible, I will bless her" Athena said

"I will as well" Artemis, Hera and Hestia said. People were surprised at first at Hera then realised that she was the goddess of family so it made sense.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me" Percy said while tears were starting to fill his eyes.

 **The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

Aphrodite cooed.

 **I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures. ee, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

 **Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

"Not a lie but not the truth either, that is very smart Poseidon" Hermes said

 **She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano,**

 _No_ Percy thought _He can't be here he just can't_ Percy's breath became shallow and short. Annabeth looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Percy" She said

"No-Nothing is wrong I Just need a break, I will be outside" Percy said and stood up and left while the others were wondering what was happening to him.

 **who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

Most people turned green while Aphrodite barfed in a bucket provided my Hephaestus.

 **Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

Most people were worried for Percy.

 **I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

Hestia was so mad that hearth roared so high that most people had to move back.

"This is HOME, THIS IS A FILTHY PLACE NOT ONE FOR A FAMILY, NO KID SHOULD LIVE IN THESE CONDITIONS" Hestia said and then calmed down while sitting back at her hearth.

 **Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

 **"Where's my mom?"**

 **"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"WHAT, No welcome home not nothing like how was he over the summer" Thalia said

 **That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

"Freaky" Apollo said at the similarity between Thalia and Percy while Jason was thinking that he should have that connection, she was his sister not his.

 **Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

"Nothing will make that creature handsome." Aphrodite said in a dark tone.

 **He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

3, 2, 1… All Hades broke loose. Everyone was shouting curses and insults at him, Outside there were massive Earthquakes, Nonstop thunder and lightning and the It was all Dark the sun wasn't out but neither was the moon.

"Where is Percy" Poseidon said looking around for his son worriedly

"He said he would be outside" Annabeth said and that's when it clicked, he knew this was coming so he left so he didn't need to face it.

"We'll go look for him, he is on Olympus" Zeus said

After looking for about and hour Nico found him under a tree and using the tree as a punching bag. He called everyone silently, once everyone was there most of them were looking at him in awe as he performed roundhouse kicks and a 360 degree kick to the three at the height of his temple, Annabeth noticed that his eyes were red and realised he was crying before.

"Percy" Annabeth said softly but just enough for him to hear, he stopped abruptly and turned to face the crowd, most Goddesses blushed or looked down as they saw his perfect body, his defined eight pack, Untamed hair and eyes that were sea green and looked like whirlpool that you could stare into forever.

"What" Percy replied knowing that they found out or have a suspicion of what happened to him during his childhood.

"Did Gabe ever… abuse you" Annabeth said

"No" he replied while looking away

"Look at me and say it" Annabeth said, Percy sighed realising that he would have to tell them at some point.

"Yes, he did abuse me" Percy said with harsh eyes.

"How long did he abuse you" Poseidon asked his anger growing with each word

"He abused my since mom married him, when she wasn't home he would be me up and tell me I was worthless and that no one will ever love me, he said that if I told my mum he would kill her so I was forced to stay quiet, after a while I got used to it as he would do it daily, then there was this one day where he was really angry and I broke one of his bottles of beer by accident, he got a knife and stabbed me in the gut, after that he splashed water on me and realised that it started to heal me so whenever he got angry he would stab in different areas other than the heart or head as he wouldn't kill me" As percy said this he turned around so that they could see his scars, most of the demigods and goddesses were crying while the gods were looking down or comforting their wives, as no one was comforting Artemis hermes hugged her as he felt as it was just the right thing to do. After they stopped crying they looked at percy's back and noticed that there were long marks and words written like useless, worthless and idiot. "That wasn't the worst part" Percy continued "One day he brought back a woman and she... she" he couldn't continue as he started crying, Poseidon and Annabeth comforted him. Once he calmed down he continued. "Her name was Chloe and she raped me" Percy said dropping the bombshell. Annabeth was furious someone touched her seaweed brain and they are going to pay. Artemis was shocked that a women would do such things.

"Why didn't you tell us Percy we could've helped you" Thalia said but flinched when Percy glared at her.

"I didn't tell you because whenever I tried to you would shun me away and say that I have had a perfect life and didn't face any troubles but now you know and now your all going to give me pity and I don't want that" After that outburst percy rubbed his face and calmed down. "Look can we just forget this and go back to reading." Everyone nodded still shocked at the outburst, Hermes and Artemis realised their position and quickly moved away from each other with a golden blush on their face which was only noticed by Aphrodite who squealed internally. Once everyone was seated Poseidon started reading.

 **"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

 **He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

Aphrodite shivered and Hephaestus put an arm around her to comfort her as Ares was too far away, she smiled at him while Ares glared at him.

 **Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

"Is that why she…" Athena trailed off into her own mind

 **"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change.**

"He can do maths" Hera said surprised

 **Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?" Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

"At least someone has sense" Demeter said

 **"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

 **Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

"Nevermind" Demeter said while turning the shade of green

 **"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

"I'll make sure he will" Dionysius said surprising everyone that he cared

 **"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

 **I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer. I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

"And there is the Famous sarcasm of Percy that we all love" Thalia said

 **Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

"Oof that must've been harsh" Travis said

 **But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

"Wimp" Hercules muttered but everyone heard him and glared towards him except for zeus and octavian.

 **Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

 **She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

"Mama's Boy" Ares whispered, Percy stood up

"I am a Mama's boy Ares, if you've got a problem with that then fight me" Percy said, Ares wanted nothing more then to fight him but a glare from Poseidon and Aphrodite made him stand down.

 **My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"That women has the purest soul I have seen in anyone, in fact it is so pure that when she dies i'll put her in the isle of the blest" Hades said surprising everyone that he cared.

"Thank you, thank you so much you don't know even know what this means to me" Percy starts crying in joy thinking of his mom getting to stay in the best place in the greek world. All the goddesses coo at the love that the boy has for his mother.

 **"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

"Luuuucky" Said the Stolls while drooling along with Apollo and Hermes

 **We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right? I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

"That is how a good son would act towards his mother" Hera said while looking at her two sons.

"You threw me off a mountain" Hephaestus said while Ares didn't really care, Hera turned away knowing that she messed up with Hephaestus.

 **From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

Everyone gritted their teeth

 **I gritted my teeth.**

 **My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

"Or a God" Apollo pointed out

 **For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

"Damn that was one good spin" Will said

 **Until that trip to the museum …**

 **"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

 **"No, Mom."**

"No don't lie" Hermes and Apollo shouted at the same time. People stared at them like they were from outer space.

"Who are you and where is my brother Apollo" Artemis said

"I am right here little sis it's just that it's your mother, we never lied to mom and Hermes never lied to Maia" Apollo said, people realised that he just said something smart.

 **I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

"To be fair it would, imagine you tell your mom that your maths teacher turned into a monster and evaporated into dust while not knowing if your mother would believe you or take you to a psychologist." Theseus said

 **She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

 **"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

 **My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

 **"Three nights—same cabin."**

 **"When?"**

 **She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

 **I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

"No money my ass" Poseidon growled

 **Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?" I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

 **"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

 **Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

 **"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

"Oh he better" Thalia and Annabeth said while polishing their knives sending shivers down everyone's spines.

 **"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

"Sweet Sweet Bribery, You have a fine taste in women uncle P" Hermes said

 **Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS" Hades shouted

"CLOTHES BUDGET! I WILL RIP THAT CREATURES GUTS OUT AND STUFF THEM INTO A BLENDER AND MUSH IT ALL TOGETHER, WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I WILL TAKE SALLY JACKSON TO A PERSONAL SHOPPING ADVENTURE TO WHEREVER SHE WANTS TO GO AROUND THE WORLD: Aphrodite said, Hephaestus put an arm around her to come her down and surprisingly it worked, Aphrodite smiled at him while Ares glared at him with a fire in his glasses.

"Stop that tiny fire in you eyes" Hephaestus said,

"TINY FIRE, I'll show you a big fire" Ares said, he took his glasses off and his eyes were full of fire. Hephaestus rolled his eyes and stood up and lit his whole body on fire. Aphrodite looked at him with awe, Hephaestus just smirked at Ares who was fuming at the way Aphrodite was acting towards Hephaestus.

 **"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

 **"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

 **"We'll be very careful."**

 **Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

"Interrupting he effing funded your poker game" Perseus sneered

 **Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

"Do it" everyone shouted

 **But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

 **Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

"Because of you Percy" Annabeth whispered to him,

"I know" He replied with sad tears for making his mom go through all that just for him, he wasn't worth it anyway, she should've just let him rot, then she would be better and have a happier life. Hestia sensed the deppresion in the Young hero's heart and frowned, _this is not the way a hero should be_ she thought. _I will have to fix that later_.

 **"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

 **Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

"If he doesn't detect it he has a defective brain" Jason the Argonaut said

 **"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

 **He went back to his game.**

"Oh dear" Jason 1 said

 **"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

 **For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

"She knows" Nico said

 **But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

 **An hour later we were ready to leave.**

 **Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.** \

"That vile creature' Hera said disgusted at the marriage of the two and felt pity on the woman and secretly blessed her to find the perfect mortal to marry of this mistake of a marriage.

 **"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

"It's not like he's going to be driving" Jason grace said

 **Like I'd be the one driving.**

"Oh great I think like Percy" Jason mumbled

 **I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

Most people felt pity for the boy that had to go through so much at only the age of twelve, Percy looked away not wanting the pity.

 **Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe.**

"Nothing's going to happen, only a major god can do that" Athena said while shaking his head

 **The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

Everyone stared at Percy in awe of his power,

"Uhmm, I thought only Major gods could do that." Percy said nervously not liking the attention.

"I thought so too" Athena said, Poseidon started laughing

"Athena, the goddess of wisdom got something wrong, after millennials of trying someone finally managed to do it."

 **I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

"I've always wanted to say that, it sounds so badass, like the Rock" Chris said

 **Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

Annabeth shivered at the thoughts of Arachne while Percy fed soothing words into her ears.

 **and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

"Why do you care" Achilles said

 **I loved the place.**

"Oh" He blushed while everyone else laughed.

 **We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

"Aawwwwwww" Aphrodite cooed, while Poseidon blushed

 **As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

"It's like she's connected to the sea" Artemis said

"That's why one of the reasons I love her so much" Poseidon said

 **We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

"What's with all the blue things, that's dads colour not Uncle P" Apollo said.

 **I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"I think that you should" Hermes said

 **See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"Two things, 1) You don't have a Rebellious streak, you have an obedience streak. 2) Who would want to be named Ugliano." Thalia said

 **When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash.**

Cue Glares at Zeus

 **She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

"She will be a great writer, I can see that." Athena said, Percy just nodded knowing it was true.

 **Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

 **"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

People looked between Poseidon and Percy, Poseidon became the form he was when he was with sally, wich was a thirty year old at his prime. Most people looked between Percy and Poseidon and saw that they looked basically the same. Some people were looking shocked that Poseidon could look so good, Aphrodite was drooling at Poseidon and Percy.

"How did we not notice it sooner" Katie said

"I don't know maybe it was because we were reluctant to having the idea that another break three broke the oath" Annabeth said

 **Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud." I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

"There are so many other things in you that makes me proud of you Percy" Poseidon said while looking Percy in the eyes, Apollo gave a sad smile remembering when his mother would tell him that to make him happy.

 **"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

 **She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

"This is all Zeus's fault, if only he didn't make those laws I would've been with her everyday, till I fade" Poseidon said with tears threatening to spill.

 **"But... he knew me as a baby."**

 **"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

 **I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

"You still shouldn't have visited him" Zeus said while Poseidon shrugged saying he wouldn't have it any other way making most of the demigods envious of him for having such a caring father.

 **I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me … I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

"I'm so so sorry Percy" Poseidon said while coming down to hug him.

"It's ok dad I forgive you, besides the past is in the past" Percy replied while hugging his father

 **"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

 **She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

 **don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

 **"Because you don't want me around?"**

SMACK! "Percy you absolute idiot she did everything to have you around" Annabeth screamed to Percy who was still rubbing his back from the slap

 **I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

"You better" Annabeth said glaring at him making him gulp.

 **My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

 **Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

 **"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

"And you'll never be" Nico said causing percy to pout and stick her tongue out at Nico.

 **"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

 **"Safe from what?"**

"Oh you know more than most of the monsters in Greek Mythology including some Gods and TItans. Poseidon paled at what his son gets into.

 **She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget. During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

"You sent a Cyclops to protect him" Zeus asked him

"Probably" Poseidon replied

 **Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

Many people stared at Percy for how strong he was, Hercules barely managed to do that.

 **In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move. I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

"Oh, of course, risk your life for some time with your mom, stupid Graecus" Octavion said but gulped when multiple weapons were pointed at him.

 **"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

 **"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

 **"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

"Camp Half-Blood" All the Greeks screamed

 **My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before? "I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

 **For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

 **That night I had a vivid dream.**

"Oh dear, Your dreams are the worst Perce" Grover said

"I know right, it's unfair" Percy said

 **It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

"Man what's gotten you guys so pissed." Demeter said

 **The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

"Not me" Hades said, he didn't need war the underworld was already to polluted and war would just add more pollution and paperwork.

 **I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

"Ha, I win, as always" Zeus said while Poseidon muttered about stupid little brothers.

 **I woke with a start.**

 **Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

 **I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.**

"Tsk,Tsk, Uncle P how could you forget" Hermes said while shaking his head, Artemis only smiled at his stupidity before frowning and wondering where these thoughts are coming from.

 **Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

The tensions suddenly increased.

 **Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

 **My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

 **Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

"Then what was he?" Dionysus said

 **"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

 **My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

 **"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

 **I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

 **"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

"Grover you should mind your language, I doubt Juniper would like that" Travis said causing Grover to pale.

 **I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be …**

 **My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

 **I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

 **She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"**

 **Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

 **Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"Oooohh I get it" Conner said.

"That is the end of the Chapter. Who would like to read next," Poseidon said

"I would" Clarisse said while raising her hand, she anticipated that there will be action in the next chapter.

 **There it is guys, the next chapter, What do you think, it is definitely a longer chapter but I think it's not bad. I am thinking of doing a (Hermes X Artemis) and a (Hephaestus X Aphrodite) And maybe a (Athena X Poseidon). Tell me what you guys think of the pairings and where I can improve in the future chapters, Should I make Thalia and Nico become a couple? Let me know. All the rights go to daddy Rick, and with that I will be seeing you guys soon with more regular updates.**

 **Peace,**

 **Beeastmode.**


	7. Sally does Bullfighting?

**Wasssup,**

 **Alright guys Let's do this, I think I have a plan for the pairings and a jealous Jason and I have a surprising reason to why Apollo acts so "Player" and dumb, it will involve emotions of course but that's how it goes. Anyway on with the story.**

 **My Mom Teaches me bullfighting**

"Oh no not this chapter" Percy groaned, Most Demigods and Gods shot him weird odd looks while Poseidon was starting to worry at what was going to happen.

 **We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

"That's my kind of driving" Ares stated

"And that's why your bike ends up in my shop all the time" Hephaestus said

"And you end up in my infirmary" Apollo said

"Don't you get tired of fixing his bike all the time" Aphrodite whispered to Hephaestus

"I do, but I still fix it because when he is happy your usually happy" Hephaestus said while smiling at her. Aphrodite's heart speeds up and she blushes and mutters a thanks while moving closer towards her **Husband**.

 **Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants.**

"Man your thoughts are comedy relief Percy" Hermes said while everyone else was laughing at Grover temporarily removing the tension in the room.

 **But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

 **All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?"**

"Way to break the ice Percy" Nico said with sarcasm dripping out of his mouth

 **Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

"Stalker Alert" Thalia said

 **"Watching me?"**

 **"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."**

"Best Friends" Percy said correcting that statement

 **"Urn ... what are you, exactly?"**

"Percy!" Hera shouted at his blatantly

"I know that was rude but I was in shock" Percy defended

 **"That doesn't matter right now."**

 **"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"**

"Uh-Oh" Hermes said

"You should never call a Satyr a donkey, most of them will trample you for that" Dionysus said

 **Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"**

 **I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

 **"Goat!" he cried.**

 **"What?"**

 **"I'm a goat from the waist down."**

"You just said it didn't matter" Thalia said

 **"You just said it didn't matter."**

"Oh no, my sister is starting to think like the idiot Percy" Hercules said, Nico Shadow traveled towards him and Punched him in the face so hard he got knocked out.

"I was sick of him" Nico stated, Zeus wanted to blast him out but a glare from Hades caused him to stay in his seat. Thalia smiled at Nico, which made his heart skip a beat.

 **"Goat!" he cried**

 **"What?"**

 **"I'm a goat from the waist down."**

"You just said it didn't matter" Piper said

 **"You just said it didn't matter."**

"Oh" Piper said while blushing, Jason was starting to get a bit angry at Percy _First he steals my sister and now he's trying to steal my girlfriend_.

 **"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"**

"Told you" Mr.D said

"No one said you were wrong" Theseus said, Dionysus just glared at him for leaving Ariadne on the island

 **"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

 **"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**

 **"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**

"Not the time Percy" Orion said

 **"Of course."**

 **"Then why—"**

 **"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

 **"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

 **The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

The tension in the room rapidly increased

 **"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

 **"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

 **"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

"Grover!" Annabeth said

 **"Grover!"**

"You think like aunt Sally" Katie said

"That's a good thing" Annabeth replied

 **"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

"Yes I agree with the Grover please drive faster Sally" Poseidon pleaded

 **I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

"Are you sure about that?" Nico said

 **My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

"Oh, good they are close" Poseidon said

 **"Where are we going?" I asked.**

 **"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**

 **"The place you didn't want me to go."**

 **"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

 **"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**

"Hehehe" Hermes laughed weakly trying to release some tension, it didn't work.

 **"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**

"Good job at giving him a heart attack Grover" Reyna said, Grover just blushed in embarrassment.

 **"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

 **"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

 **"You meant 'you.' As in me."**

 **"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."**

"What is going on here" Artemis said voicing many of the people thought

 **"Boys!" my mom said.**

 **She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

 **"What was that?" I asked.**

"Monster" Odysseus said

 **"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

"I agree, please please please reach there safely" Poseidon said in worry of his child

 **I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

As did everyone in the room

 **Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me.**

"No shit Sherlock" Clarisse said

 **Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded.**

"What!" Everyone shouted

 **I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time. I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

"His car explodes and all he says is ow" Nico said

 **"Percy!" my mom shouted.**

 **"I'm okay... ."**

 **I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

 **Lightning.**

Everyone glared at Zeus.

"You lucky he isn't hurt or I would've thrown you into Tartarus" Poseidon promised

 **That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

"You better not have hurt Grover dad" Thalia says to Zeus giving her an evil stare that would be rated 10/10.

 **He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

That statement released all the tension in the room.

"Man I wish you were my son Percy" Apollo said laughing.

 **Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

This brought even more laughter to the throne room.

 **"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**

 **I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

"NO!" Theseus and Poseidon shouted.

"Why does my son have the worst luck" Poseidon said while shaking his head.

 **I swallowed hard. "Who is—"**

 **"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

 **My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

The tensions suddenly came back

 **"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

"Yay, I'm mentioned" Thalia said, many people gave her weird looks including Jason.

"It'll be explained in the books" She said as if it explained everything.

 **"What?"**

 **Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

 **"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

"He won't do that, he's too loyal" Annabeth said fondly. Athena thought that this could be a bad flaw as he might value someone he knows over the weight of the world.

 **"Mom, you're coming too."**

 **Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean**

 **"No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

"Stubborn to protect the ones he loves, just like Poseidon" Hestia said showing that there are more similarities between the father and son duo than anyone ever imagined.

 **"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

 **The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns …**

"They are horns Kelp head" Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"I Know Pinecone face" Percy replied.

 **"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

 **"But..."**

 **"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

 **I got mad,**

"Uh-Oh, Percy is mad that's not a good thing" Nico said remembering the time he beat His dad and his army in less than a minute.

 **then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat,**

"Grover the goat, I like that" Leo said snickering

"I'm not a goat" Grover said trying to defend himself

 **at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.** **I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

 **"I told you—"**

 **"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

"You are a brave hero with a kind heart" Hestia said making Percy blush.

"I'm not that brave" he mumbled but only Hestia heard him. She frowned, _why does this boy have no self-esteem, he's achieved great things and is very sweet._

 **I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid. Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**

"We should really cut that grass" Katie said

 **Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms**

Everyone started laughing as they imagined the scene.

— **which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

 **His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns— enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

Everyone turned green at the thought while Aphrodite was vomiting in a bucket provided by Hephaestus. Once she was done she applies her makeup. and smiled at Hephaestus who smiled back.

 **I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

"Think again" Nico muttered.

 **I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"**

"Don't say it, names have power." Athena said.

"I know but I barely care." Percy said Athena frowned at this if he doesn't care then what dangers does he bring to his daughter.

 **"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

 **"But he's the Min—"**

 **"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

"How in the world did you get such a smart woman" Athena asked.

"I have my ways" Is all Poseidon said

 **The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.**

"Don't think like that Percy" Travis said

 **I glanced behind me again.**

 **The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

 **"Food?" Grover moaned.**

 **"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

Annabeth was about to open her mouth when Percy said "It will explain it"

 **"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

"See"

 **As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

 **Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying.**

 **Oops.**

Everyone laughed as Percy got a tiny bit of revenge on smelly Gabe.

 **"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

"How does she know all this" Hazel asked

 **"How do you know all this?"**

"Oh dear, now I think like Percy" Hazel said.

 **"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

"It is not called selfish if a mother stays near her son because she loves him" Hera said.

 **"Keeping me near you? But—"**

 **Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

 **He'd smelled us.**

The tension was so thick it, it seemed that it could burst with the touch of a needle.

 **The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

"You just called Grover fat" Frank said.

"Hey!" Grover said

 **The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.**

 **My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

 **I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

 **He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

"Please son, move." Poseidon started muttering the same thing over and over again.

 **The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

Everyone released a breath.

 **The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

"Oh no" Poseidon said.

 **We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

"Such negative thoughts for such a young child" Hestia said

 **The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

 **"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

 **But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

"NO" Poseidon said.

 **"Mom!"**

 **She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

 **Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.**

Poseidon started crying, Athena felt the need to help him but refrained as she would not help her rival.

 **"No!"**

 **Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**

"Oh Shit, He dead" Piper said

 **The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

 **I couldn't allow that.**

 **I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

 **"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

"That's not a bad insult but could use improvement" Hermes said trying to lighten the mood.

 **"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

"Don't do anything stupid son" Poseidon said.

 **I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

 **But it didn't happen like that.**

"Of course it didn't." Nico said

 **The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

 **Time slowed down.**

All the present demigods tensed at that. Did Kronos start intervening with Percy so early.

 **My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

"What the…" Ares muttered.

 **How did I do that?**

"That's what we'd all like to know." Jason said

 **I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

"Oh, so that's what I felt" Thalia muttered. Percy sent an apologetic look her way, she waved it off.

 **The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

Aphrodite and most of the Goddesses turned green.

 **The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

"Finally." Athena said

 **Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

"Well that's not good" Connor said.

 **"Food!" Grover moaned**

 **The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.**

"That's not going to happen, you need to have the strength of a god to do that, only I could do that but even that takes some effort." Hercules said

 **The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap!**

Everyone snickered at Hercules's face, his face started getting purple as rage was building inside of him. He pushed it down thinking that he would deal with him later. Zeus was getting paranoid with Percy's power and was thinking that he shouldn't be alive. He formed a plan and gave it to Hercules mentally who nodded.

 **The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

 **The monster charged.**

 **Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

 **The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate— not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

 **The monster was gone.**

Everyone cheered, happy that he was safe.

 **The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open.**

Zeus flinched at that as he remembered hen Athena was born.

 **I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.**

"Good loyalty" Artemis said stunning everyone as she never complimented a man.

 **The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**

"She was probably your daughter" Athena said to Aphrodite who nodded along.

Thalia, Nico, and Grover snickered knowing who this person is.

 **"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

Everyone stared at Annabeth and then burst out laughing while Athena was upset. Clarisse closed the book.

"That's the end of the chapter.

"I think we should take a break" Annabeth said. Everyone agreed.

"Ok we shall take a break, be back here in 90 minutes" Zeus said and struck his lightning bolt on the floor and disappeared, every thought _drama queen._

 **(A/N)**

 **That's the end, the next chapter will be what happens in the break, guys tell me who I should add and what I should improve on, I am going to make the pairs I made in the previous chapter transitions at medium rate as it would be hard to make Artemis suddenly love Hermes in five chapter same for Athena. I will give hints every chapter and there will be something major with Apollo coming up.**

 **Cya in a bit,**

 **beeastmode.**


	8. Break time

**(A/N)**

 **Hey guys, this chapter is about the break, after this chapter, I won't be able to for two weeks as I am traveling abroad, soz guys. On with the chapter. All characters and story are owned by Rick Riordan.**

 **(Third Person Pov)**

As everyone made their way out, Percy and Annabeth went their separate ways. Annabeth went to Athena as she received a message earlier mentally. Percy went to Hestia as she called him as well.

 **(Annabeth Pov)**

As I arrived at my mother's temple I realized the doors were unlocked, I went inside and was stunned at the number of books and blueprints all around, I would have looked at them all day until I heard my mother say "Annabeth" I looked down the hall and my mother was standing there.

"Hello mother" I replied courteously.

"I would like to ask you some questions," she said.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About that sea spaw,n you are dating," Mom said, I groaned, I wished we could have avoided this conversation.

"Mother he is not a sea spawn he is an amazing person," I said

"I don't know what you see in him, all I see is that he is a danger to you and us, He is incredibly stupid, his grades are abysmal, his fatal flaw could be the end to us all, He would prioritize someone he loves over the greater cause! Isn't there anyone else that you could've picked instead of my rivals son" Mom shouted.

"He won't do that! Yes, he has great loyalty to those he loves but that is what's great about him! He loves me and makes me happy, why can't you see that you call yourself the wisdom goddess but your too stupid to realize that I'm happy with him!" I reply angrily to her.

"Fine go and live your life with him but I will never approve of this relationship and if he asks for my approval I'll send him back to his father as a fish." She threatened. Tears started gathering in my eyes and my mind was clouded with anger that I shouted at her.

"Fine!" I said and left towards Hestia's palace.

 **(Percy Pov)**

As I walked towards lady Hestia palace. I worried what Athena would say to her because the last conversation they had was a bit rough but that was in the future. When I arrived I realized her palace had a warm comforting glow surrounding it. _Must be because she is the goddess of the hearth_. I Knocked on the door and it opened by itself.

"Hello, Percy." Hestia greeted me

"Hello, Lady Hestia," I said while bowing.

"Don't do that, you know I don't like formalities." She said

"Why did you call me here," I asked

"Because I saw that you had so little hope, you have accomplished so many great things yet you still are disappointed with yourself as if you did nothing and you didn't save the world," Hestia said.

"The reason I am always disappointed is because I let so many people die, there are so many people that were better than me that died because I wasn't strong enough or that I wasn't good enough to help them, like Nico's sister, Silena, Beckendorf, Castor and so many other people." I said

"Nico's sister, do you mean Hazel." She asked

"No." I said

"That still doesn't explain why you have no hope." Hestia said

"Well, when you've seen the things i've seen and done the things i've done you wouldn't have hope either, I don't even know why Annabeth likes me, I mean there are so many better people than me, I didn't even save Luke." I said while putting my hands in my face.

"Why would Luke need saving." She replied.

"... I've said too much, would it be ok if I leave, we could discuss this some other time." I said trying to get out of this situation.

"Ok, but I will not let this go." She replied

"Ok!" I said and left to go find Annabeth.

 **(Apollo pov) A/N Didn't see that one did you**

"Hey Artie! Can you tell where the hunters are staying so I can check up on them." I said

"NO! Fore the last time i'm not going to tell you where they are so you can rape them, you are honestly the worst person I've ever met except for Percy's stepfather, all you do is sleep ride the chariot and go sleep with women, you always joke around like there is no pressure, it seems that you don't take being a god serious as all you do is goof around, it's no wonder Daphne didn't fall in love you, you're to bloody idiotic!" She said, my eyes widened. We promised we wouldn't speak of that, I loved Daphne more than anyone in the entire world and when Eros shot her with that led arrow and she chose to become a tree it broke my heart, I wanted to kill Eros but father said no. I turned around and started walking away but not before I whispered.

"You're right." Her eyes widened at what she just said but it was too late. I was already walking. She tried to grab but I just walked faster, after the third attempt I yelled "What do you want." Her eyes widened and I just realised that I had never shouted in front of my sister so t was unusual for my sister to see me so serious and angry. "You already said you don't want to be my sister and that i'm an idiot so GO AWAY!" I said my voice rising gradually.

"What's wrong with you Apollo, you never act this way even when I said this before." She said.

"Because that's when you were different." I replied

"Different how?" She asked.

"You didn't always hate me, we used to play with each other and I would always protect you and mom from all the dangers," I said with a small smile as I remembered the good old days.

"Apollo what is happening, you never act like this." She said.

"You won't understand, you're domains are to peaceful to understand." I said

"So are yours you don't have anything violent." She replied

"Yes I do" I said and turned my back to her

"Tell me then, which one is it." She asked

"Prophecy." I stated.

"How is that dangerous." She asked

"Because it makes you go insane, you see everything in the future and the past, I've seen so many bad people do bad things and so few do good that it's depressing." I took a breath. "Artie, the reason I sleep with all these women and do all the things that I do is because I'm going insane, the times I spend with the women or doing idiotic things is because it prolongs my insanity but it won't last for long, Dionysus tried helping me but he can't, the oracle's powers are too great. I've got about two months before I go insane and about five months till I fade, anyways I'm glad I am going to fade because I don't even want to be a god anymore, it's terrible watching all the people you love die because you're immortal and their not. Anyway, at least you'll be happy that you don't have an annoying brother to bother you." I said with a watery smile.

"Why didn't you tell me before, I could've helped you." She said

"I couldn't ask you because when we got our domains you pushed me away because I did everything you hated, even if I protected you, you hated it and shouted at me to go away, I wanted to tell you but whenever I got near your camp you would shoot your arrows at me. After a while I got the signal and told me you didn't want me, it broke me so much you don't even understand, I protected you for so long and in the time I needed your help you left me in the dust." I said and turned my back so she wouldn't see my tears.

"I'm sorry I was so terrible to you but if you…" she stopped as I interrupted her

"If I what, If I told you I was going to die and hope that you don't push me away like the last three millennia. I've given up on life Artemis, I hope you're happy about that." I said and stormed out

 **(Hermes Pov)**

I was taking a stroll around Olympus as I rarely get to stay here since I'm always delivering mail. As I was walking around I heard sobbing, I followed the sound until I found Artemis under a tree, she was in the shade as if she was hiding from the sun or Apollo. Then something clicked.

"Oh shit, she knows," I muttered, I walked towards her and sat down across her.

"Hello Artemis, something bothering you," I asked

"Go away Hermes, I don't want to talk to you about it." She said

"About what," I said not caring if she would hit me.

"Apollo." Is all she said, immediately understood

"It's hard to know your brothers going to die," I said, her head shot up and her silver eyes, that looked like the moon, locked on to my bright blue eyes.

"You know?" She asked I laughed,

"All the major gods know except for Zeus know, you're the first goddess other than Persephone to know."

"Oh gods," She croaked out.

"Hey, don't cry, it's ok. We'll find a way to help him. Besides he's there in the future so something must've happened." I pointed out

"Your right something must've happened, I think it has to do with Percy, the fates seemed to have special attention towards him." She said gaining some hope as she walked around. She hugged me and I swear my heart skipped a beat but I don't know why, I realized we had been hugging for some time now and I think she realized as well, we both pulled away blushing, not looking into each other's eyes.

"Uhm… I think we should go back the break is ending soon." I said trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Uh.. yeah," she replied and with that, we both flashed into the throne room where the demigods were just entering.


End file.
